To increase assay throughput and allow more efficient use of nucleic acid samples, simultaneous amplification of many target nucleic acids in a sample of interest can be carried out by combining many oligonucleotide primers with the sample and then subjecting the sample to polymerase chain reaction (PCR) conditions in a process known in the art as multiplex PCR. Use of multiplex PCR can significantly simplify experimental procedures and shorten the time required for nucleic acid analysis and detection. However, when multiple pairs are added to the same PCR reaction, non-target amplification products may be generated, such as amplified primer dimers. The risk of generating such products increases as the number of primers increases. These non-target amplicons significantly limit the use of the amplified products for further analysis and/or assays. Thus, improved methods are needed to reduce the formation of non-target amplicons during multiplex PCR.
Improved multiplex PCR methods would be useful for a variety of application, such as Non-Invasive Prenatal Genetic Diagnosis (NPD). In particular, current methods of prenatal diagnosis can alert physicians and parents to abnormalities in growing fetuses. Without prenatal diagnosis, one in 50 babies is born with serious physical or mental handicap, and as many as one in 30 will have some form of congenital malformation. Unfortunately, standard methods have either poor accuracy, or involve an invasive procedure that carries a risk of miscarriage. Methods based on maternal blood hormone levels or ultrasound measurements are non-invasive, however, they also have low accuracies. Methods such as amniocentesis, chorion villus biopsy and fetal blood sampling have high accuracy, but are invasive and carry significant risks. Amniocentesis was performed in approximately 3% of all pregnancies in the US, though its frequency of use has been decreasing over the past decade and a half.
Normal humans have two sets of 23 chromosomes in every healthy, diploid cell, with one copy coming from each parent. Aneuploidy, a condition in a nuclear cell where the cell contains too many and/or too few chromosomes is believed to be responsible for a large percentage of failed implantations, miscarriages, and genetic diseases. Detection of chromosomal abnormalities can identify individuals or embryos with conditions such as Down syndrome, Klinefelter's syndrome, and Turner syndrome, among others, in addition to increasing the chances of a successful pregnancy. Testing for chromosomal abnormalities is especially important as the mother's age, between the ages of 35 and 40 it is estimated that at least 40% of the embryos are abnormal, and above the age of 40, more than half of the embryos are abnormal.
It has recently been discovered that cell-free fetal DNA and intact fetal cells can enter maternal blood circulation. Consequently, analysis of this genetic material can allow early NPD. Improved methods are desired to improve the sensitivity and specificity and reduce the time and cost required for NPD.